Training Sirius
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: James tries to teach Sirius simple dog tricks. Sounds simple, right? Maybe not.


Title: Training Sirius

Summary: James tries to teach Sirius simple dog tricks. Sounds simple, right? Maybe not.

**Note: It's a silly little one-shot. Just James and Sirius being goofy. The idea is too funny to me. But I don't know where it came from. It just came to me last night. And I figured some people might enjoy it.**

Sirius Black and James Potter were walking around London, with nothing on their minds. Which seemed to be a first.

"Hey James..." Sirius began slowly as they passed what looked to be a dog park, "do you think...?"

"What, that you could behave in there?" James asked, his hands in his pockets. He glanced towards the park, where several people were seen walking and playing with their dogs.

"You don't think I can behave?" Sirius asked. "I could behave more than those dogs, that's for sure. I think I have an advantage, anyway."

"What, that you're also a person?"

"Exactly!"

Jame was about to groan in annoyance, but he stopped himself. "Fine," he began, "we'll see who's right. Let's see if I can train you, like a good, obedient puppy. But let's make this interesting."

"The usual twenty Galleons?"

"Right."

James wandered around in search of a book store while Sirius transformed into a large, shaggy black dog. Thankfully, James had borrowed some Muggle money from Lily, without her noticing, and had just enough to pay for a copy of _So You Want To Train Your Pooch?_

James wandered back to Sirius, who looked patiently back at him. James led him into the park and to a small corner where no one else was around.

"Says here I should give you a treat if you do something right." James said, skimming the book. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several Chocolate Frogs. "Will these work?" He thought he saw Sirius nod so James started to thumb through the book.

"OK, Sirius, shake hands."

Sirius popped up on his back feet and offered James his paw. James frowned at him but tossed him a Chocolate Frog anyway. Sirius chased it for a few minutes before gobbling it down.

"Right, well then..." James thumbed through the book again, looking for something harder to do. "Roll over?" he asked Sirius, who immediately flopped onto his back.

James started to laugh. "Sorry, I think you're a bit too big to roll over, if you catch my meaning."

James received a doggy death glare for that.

"Beg?"

Sirius looked confused for a minute, but then his eyes widened and he began to whimper. James laughed again.

"Right, Sirius Black does not beg. But that passes."

He tossed Sirius another frog. At that moment, a little boy ran up to him.

"Hey mister! You know, dogs aren't supposed to have chocolate."

James glanced at the little boy for a moment before saying, "I don't see myself trying to teach you how to train your dog. Besides, Sirius here likes chocolate."

The little boy scowled at James before sticking his tongue out and running off.

"Kids," James muttered, "never having them."

Sirius nodded and barked. He pawed at the book and glanced up at James. James sighed and went back to the book, knowing full well he was probably going to lose this bet.

"Let's see... play dead?"

Sirius began to whine and howl and stagger around for a few seconds before falling down and twitching. At that moment, James realized they had a bit of an audience. 

"Get up!" James hissed. He nudged Sirius with his foot. Sirius got up and barked him. "Come on!"

James took off and did not bother to look back until he had put a few blocks between himself and the park. Sirius, who was right behind him, casually walked into an alley and then walked back out as a person.

"Enjoyable?" he asked.

"Oh yes, when the Muggles have me reported for animal abuse."

Sirius grinned. "But I did show how good I am at listening to commands."

James grumbled and reached into his pockets, pulling out twenty gold coins. "And you know what?" he asked Sirius. "I will pay you twenty more to pull that again."

"Well never ask me to play dead again!"

"You didn't have to be so dramatic."

"That's just who I am." Sirius smirked. "But do you think I could talk Wormtail or Moony into training me, too?"

"No I think I'll warn them beforehand."

Sirius frowned. "Spoil my fun, Potter."

"That's just who I am." James grinned. "Now go on, spend your hardly earned money."

"Cheers." Sirius grinned. He started to walk off and added, "By the way, that was rather enjoyable. You sure you can't keep it quiet from Moony and Wormtail so I can do it again?"

James's only response was tossing the dog training book in the nearest trash bin and Disapparating.


End file.
